mail boy
by ninalb5
Summary: Its a love story of nina and Fabian wat wil happen When they meat and when nina learns Fabians secret Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own eny ting**

Authors note :sore if spelling is rong phone does not have good spel check

Fabian's pov

(flash back)

Hi little one how's live with your momy and daddy

Fabians uncle asked Fabian when he was two. Fabian Fabian

Fabian come Fabian end off flash back,

Fabian falls of his chair huh wat! I screamed.

You were not working boy my dad said. sory I said.

Sorry dose not give us money now take this to the martin's

My dad said. ok sir I said. go my dad said. I walked

And walked my dad kant afford to buy eny transport for me so I'm just going to walk. After a big long walk I found the address and it was a beautiful

2 story house white blue ,pink and red wals. But no mail box .wat must I do now?

Sory its short but I can't tink strait pls review wat will happen next


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not actually disclaimer just want to say I only do one disclaimer and I did it all redy

Authors note :sore if spelling is rong and tanks to houseofanubisfan2 for reviewing I will update when I have 4 reviews tanks agen for your review

Nina's pov

I hear the dore bell and wonder who it was running down the stair trying to go to the dore. I found a banana peel I almost slip I picked it up and trew it in the dustbin I was scared the person was gone so I ran fast to the dore and opined it their was boy with dark hair he was 14-15 and blue eyes he was kind of cute s

Fabian's pov

I knocked and knocked on the dore no one answered. ok so no one is dere. But when I wanted to put the package the dore opened I saw a beautiful girl with golden blond wave hair and a beautiful smile. here eyes were green. She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw she was 14-15

Nina's pov

He was so cute I didn't realise

The package in his hands .

Fabian's pov. She was so beautiful I forgot the package in my hands and we stood there talking for like an hour .she tald me she was 14 and her mom and dad died.

But I did not tell here my big Secret. I don't, want her to know. I was to scared to tell her.

O no Fabian has a secret !

Wat is it pls review wat you tink it is I will update when I get 4 reviews pls hope you like it sory its short I need time to tink .


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note :sory if spelling is rong and tanks to all reviews

Nina's pov

I loved to talk to him. I even tald him my secret .nina I hird it was my gran .yes gran I screamed to my gran. who is ther my gran asked. Just some one gran I screamed back. ok but don't take long my gran screamed back. ok gran I said to her. so I didn't ask wye you are here I tald him. a shy boy talked I don't now his name jet strange I talked so long I forgot to ask his name . O yes here's a package for you he said. Ok so how did you get dis and wat is it ?I asked him. I don't know wat it is, I better go he said. He ran away before I koed ask wat is his name I was sad I wanted to see him agen

Fabian's pov

I was so scared to be with her. she was fantastic but she can't

Find out my secret. all I now about her is she is 14 her parents died when she was 8 her gran is looking after her .

She had a dog named rocky that was in the car she woed of been dead if it was not for her dog. Her surname is martin and she is beyond beautiful I , want to see her again .

Nina's pov

Oky so its been a day since he was here. i didn't open the package jet. I am to scared. ok I decided to do it maby I koed fined some ting that I can know who he is. a card said to nina martin. it was covered with old paper. when I opened it I realised it was not for me !

I leave you with a cliffhanger

Pls review wat you want to be in the box next update 6 reviews


	4. Chapter 4

This is not a capture but plls review atleast one review

Will help just to now you are there


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note :sory if spelling is rong and tanks to all reviews

Sorry I took so long

Nina's pov

In the box wher letters and a old record. I read on the letters they all say to Fabian Rutter. but why dose the box say to nina martin. And who is Fabian Rutter.

~earlier the day nina met Fabian~

When Fabian fell of his chair he tore of both labels on the package for nina and the one that Fabians dad hid from him~

Back to Nina's pov

nina I hird it was my gran .yes gran I screamed to my gran. Kan you pleas come here my gran asked friendly. I just said ok and went to her. Wen I got in the kitchen I asked her wat she wants. I Just want to ask you if you can take this letter to the post office for me , I am not asking you to rob a bank gran joked . o-k- g-r-a-n I laughed I hardly got my words out . This is why I love my gran she is funny and never really scream on me she only joke about it . So I walked whit the letter in my hands. I walked to the bus stop, because I just, want to take this and go back home to do more research on Fabian Rutter. The bus came and I sat at the back. there where only five people a boy 10-12 with a girl 12-13 looks like ther on a date ,a old women and a mom with her baby. The bus stopped and I paid the bus driver and walked out. I saw the post office in front of me so I walked inside

When I got inside I saw an old man that screamed on someone don't now who . I heard him scream the name Rutter . So I walked to the man and asked if he can help me. the man just looked at me strangely and screamed I am busy . Dad who are you screaming at a boy said. I remembered this voice. its the boy that gave me the package. Nun of your business boy he shouted at him. Well if its a customer its more money the boy said. Boy wat is a few dollars grumpy old ting said. something that can help d-a-d when the boy said dad he crunched his teeth . No let her g- I cut him of so you want to tell me you don't want eney money . Yes now go he shouted. Ok I said. but just when I wanted to go the boy ran to me.

Fabian's pov

I heard the girl's voice and realised it was the martin girl

When she said she was going to leave I ran out to stop her I saw her and I was happy. Hey stranger what are you doing here she said and laughed. Hi um um um uMMmmmmm- she cut me of spit it out boy .um I work here I mumbled. o that's how you gave that package to me she said. She was fantastic but I was to scared to tell her that so I said yea. ok who is that grumpy old Scrooge she laughed . Its m-y da-d I shuttered. O so my ears didn't betray me she giggled. No they did not I said. Well can I take you she said. wat ! I screamed

. may I take you with me somewhere she asked. I don't know about that I said .why not she asked sadly . I am working I frowned. I think I can Handel that she smiled and walked to my dad. Hi mister grumpy pants can i take him she asked my dad . Who my dad asked back. She made a cute impersonation of my dad she said the boy. No now go. Ok so even if I pay you 150 dollars she bribed him . For that boy ok but let him be back at 10 my dad said. Ok let's go she smiled. Really I asked .yes she nodded .

Nina's pov I walked with him to the bus stop. we waited for the bus and talked about wat our names and surnames are. When I hird he was Fabian Rutter I new I must show him the box. but I forgot about gran's letter. So Fabian can you send this letter for me when you go home I asked. Yes he said. The bus came and both of us sat at the back. i didn't care who is in the bus this time. I only concentrate on Fabian not any oder person. whe came of the bus and went in the House. Fabian said its the biggest house he ever been in.

Fabian pov

The martin estate is beautiful . But not as beautiful as nina Is. even her name is beautiful . wat do you want to eat or drink nina asked .no don't worry about that I said even if I am so hungry . Hey you must eat or drink she scold me sweetly. ok but aslong as you don't mind me eating some thing I gave in I can't say no to her. Oky so I will come now with food and juice she smiled and went in the kitchen. I have been waiting for her and when she came with food I was shocked. she had bacon and egs and to drink wine (they can drink wine but cant buy it )here you go she said and sat Next to me. Whe ate and talked about eney ting that popped in to our heads really .i didn't know why she brought me here .

Nina's pov after we ate I said I want to talk to you Fabian .wat about Fabian asked. well remember the package you gave me I asked. Yes he said. well In the package there are few things like letters and a record . k so he asked. WeIl they say to Fabian Rutter I told him. But why did my dad say I must give it to you he asked. I don't know but I tink the tags got mixed up. Maby he said. I maid food for me him and my gran and after we ate I took him home

Pls review next update 8 reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I now I said no disclaimer but dis one is just to say I don't own any music and uder stuff I mention.

Authors note: sorry I am late with this chapter but I have exams and its hard thinking. I'm busy with my uder story big punch rated m but I don't now if its rated right. Ok so no one is reviewing about wat I they want I really want to now

Fabian's pov

Ok so her name is nina martin.

She and her gran is nice .but I'm to scared to tell her my secret. She said that in the box are stuf for Fabian Rutter. so her box must be somewhere here .hi dad! I screamed to my dad.

Boy I'm busy! he screamed. he looks so ugly.

Ok dad I just want to now if there is a box that looks like the one we gave nina I asked.

Yes ther are lots ther now leave me alone

I looked wher he pointed at it was thousand boxes this was going to be along night.

I walked to the boxes. when I saw a box that has my name on and looks the same as Nina's box. I wanted to pick it up but

My dad picked it up

Except this one he said and put it some were

Why I asked and he just walked awy

I needed to get that Box for nina.

It was 11 o'clock I sat on my bed I was hungry but the only food I get is cereal in the morning and when I go to nina.

I fell a sleep and had thes flash backs I always get

~flash back~

Do you want a cookie Fabian Fabian's uncle. Asked him Fabian nodded his head. Ema can you get Fabian a cookie pls he asked Fabian's mom. Oky but only one its almost dinner Fabian's mom came out of the kitchen with a cookie. Fabian just looked At her and took the cookie. When is he going to lirn to talk his uncle asked . He wil lirn to talk when he is ready a uder women said.

( End of flash back)

It was morning. I went out of my room that was a seller and my dad was not ther. He must be asleep so dis was my chance. I searched the hole place it was gon. The only place I did not search is his room. I crept in he was still asleep. I gentle with out a sound looked around it was gon.

Nina's pov

Fabian is his name. Fabian Rutter when he was gon I was sad. So that box is for him.

I wonder wher is my box .nina its time for bed my gran said. Ok gran I am going to sleep now. I walked to my room and fell asleep

~flash back~

They must now the trove my mom said. Yes but they are stil only 8 an uder women said. Ok so wat if we write them letters my mom tald her.

Here we go agen I kind of want to be more then friends...

(End of flash back) my fone woke me up and I answered. Your in danger my son will help you a strange voice said. Who is this I screamed who is your son .

The phone went dead. Who was that! wat was my dream about! who is the man's son! who was with my mom in my dream! All I now is I need Fabian!

Ok so that's the chapter pls review wat you want to happen next pls review next chapter 11 reviews sory but I need to get more reviews


End file.
